Hyperion
Hyperion '(ハイペリオン, ''Haiperion lit. The High One), also known as '''Project Delta (プロジェクトデルタ, Purojekuto Deruta), is the fourth Automaton to be completed by Eva Kiesler, as he was in the making even before the creation of Asterion, but was only completed much later, due to how advance the technology needed to create him is. Hyperion is a self proclaimed''' Hero of Justice''' (正義のヒーロー, Seigi no Hīrō), having a strong sense of Justice that gets the best of him, and is the reason for being the first Automaton to betray Eva out of his own free will, not wanting to obey her orders but rather do what he desired most, help people and follow his sense of Justice. After the events of the Magic Council's Fiore Branch's invasion by the Euryale Family, and his destruction and gaining a new body, Hyperion befriended, and eventually partnered up with Asura Triloka, as the two shared a strong sense of Justice. Appearance Hyperion's design is very humanoid, being constructed purely from machinery, making him the first humanoid Automaton made fully out of machinery. His general color is white, while certain areas, such as his neck and a part of his torso, is light blue, his face has an eagle-like wing design that covers his "eyes", and his face has a resemblance to a blank mask. His body appears muscular, while his design has a coat attached to his body that nearly reaches the floor, as well as a high collar, his feet resembles boots used in the military. After his body was destroyed by Mozou, Lamia built Hyperion a new body, however, it's design was very different than his original body. The design of the body is that of a flat-chested, petite teenage girl, with long blue hair, seperated into two strands on her shoulders. However, after his awakening, Hyperion immediately wore an attire he believes is more "fitting" for a Hero. Hyperion took a black leather outfit, with a zipper at the center to open it, but keeps the zipper open, revealing her stomach, and chest, but her chest is covered in bandages. She also wears grey gloves on each hand, as well as orange goggles on her head, and finally, wears a long red scarf around her neck, which tends to get caught in the wind to give a more "dynamic" look, according to Hyperion. Personality Due to the malfunction in Hyperion's programming, instead of following his original program of being a ruthless and unstoppable hunter, he has instead been reduced to a simple minded, yet strong willed individual with a strong sense of justice, the reasons being he believes that the enemy he must hunt are the criminals roaming the world. As a result, Hyperion is prone to proudly declare himself as a Hero of Justice, and go on long speeches about Justice and the evil ways of criminals, as well as his dream for a better world, which does make people think little of him, and also annoys them. Hyperion is also reckless and would stop at nothing until he has accomplished his goals, yet would not endanger the lives of innocents or other people. His frequent speeches about Justice are his most noticeable, as well as most annoying trait, said to never stay quiet even when neccesary and annoy people, as he does so almost always, even during battle, he would still continue his speeches uninterrupted. Hyperion believes that he has no right in taking the lives of people, even criminals, unless he has no choice left, believing that even the most heinous of criminals can be redeemed, despite being told otherwise. He is also rather prideful and thinks highly of himself, believing he is an icon to many and that he has many fans, even though that is merely his own delusions. Hyperion has shown to have a soft side for children, as evident by his desire to help Circe after she told him she was lost, even going as far as disobeying Eva, and even after finding out who her parents were, Amon and Lamia, two criminals, he wanted to help her regardless, nearly dying in the process, due to believing Circe truly wanted to be with her sister and parents. During battle, Hyperion is rather merciful towards his opponent, as he doesn't believe in killing, and doesn't wish to cause any severe injury, but is however, relentless and would try and capture any criminal he can find, never giving up, even if it were to take hours or even days. However, if he is uncapable of subduing a criminal, and is left with no other choice, Hyperion would kill said criminal, no longer remainning merciful, but tries his best not have to resort to doing so, and regrets whenever it does occur. Former Equipment Silver Bullet (特効薬, Tokkōyaku): Hyperion's weapon, a white handgun specifically made for him, it has two barrels that he shoots from, one bigger than the other, and is kept within his body, allowing him to pull it out whenever he wishes. It is essentially an ordinary gun that fires bullets, however, it is notable for being much more durable, as well as being capable of firing different kinds of shots, both using normal ammo or special ammo created out of raw magic energy from Lacrima, or unique ammo created by Hyperion himself. It was never retrieved after his body was destroyed. * King's Blade (王の刃, Ō no Ha): A secondary form Silver Bullet can take, King's Blade is a long, silver blade that is comes from the side of the gun, which is literally a collective mass of magic energy condensed into a metallic state to resemble a sword, while the handle changes its place to resemble a sword's hilt, while maintainning the trigger, allowing Hyperion to use Silver Bullet as both a sword and a gun. The blade is also much more durable than an ordinary sword, but has no real uses other than being an ordinary sword used for close ranged combat. Powers & Abilities Master Hand to Hand Combatant: Immense Strength: Immense Speed: Immense Durability: Former Powers & Abilities Physical Abilities Immense Strength: As a machine, Hyperion boasts massive and monstrous strength, allowing him to easily break and bend metal in his hand with relative ease, do massive damage by merely punching a human, and lift things many times his size, even with a single hand, he is capable of blocking attacks and lift objects and throw them to great distances. However, despite that, Hyperion's inner workings cannot all handle the pressure of heavy weight, and may cause damage to several of the inner workings that allow him movement. Average Speed: Due to Hyperion's heavy body, he isn't remarkably fast, at best being compared to a healthy and athletic human, allowing him to catch up to most people, and move normally, much like a normal human, but has a hard time doing so against magic users who enhance their speed, hence why he relies on his marksmanship. Immense Durability: Hyperion's body is built in order to sustain damage, in order to make up for Hyperion's low speed, allowing him to remain intact and without a scratch even after recieving direct and point blank attacks, and his powerful metallic body allows him to deliver even more powerful blows combined with his strength. Hyperion's inability to feel pain also serve as an advantage, while he can detect if he has been damaged, being unable to feel how much damage does little to slow him down. Hand to Hand Combatant: While not his favored form of fighting, nor his best, Hyperion does show a capability in close range and unarmed combat, even if he doesn't have a speed advantage, his durable body and strength is enough for enduring hits until he manages to lay a hit on his enemy, yet still prefers his marksmanship over unarmed combat. Master Marksman & Swordsmanship Specialist Master Marksman: Hyperion's greatest skill is his marksmanship skills, having been specifically designed to be capable of wielding a gun with absolute mastery, even with a mere handgun. Despite not appearing to have eyes, Hyperion has "sensors" that enhance his hearing and allow him to "see" through hearing even the smallest things. While this would drive an ordinary human mad, due to Hyperion being an artificial intelligence and moreover, a machine, he can easily get used to this. These sensors allow him to take aim at enemies by hearing their movements, no matter the distance or speed of the target, making it very rare for him to actually miss. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Along with his masterful marksmanship, Hyperion is skilled with a sword as well, for specifically, his gun's other form, King's Blade, once again using his sensors to hear his enemies and counter them on time, as well as attack, and with Silver Bullet still working the same, it allows him to still fire bullets even in the middle of sword fights. While he does prefer marksmanship over swordsmanship, Hyperion still displays enough skill to combat several foes at once, and cut through solid constructs with very little effort. Trivia *Hyperion's appearance is based off of Alphas from Zetman. *In Greek Mythology, Hyperion is the Titan of Light. *Despite being genderless, Hyperion is referred to as male, due to his masculine voice. **However, after recieving her new body, Hyperion is referred to as both male and female, depending on who the person is. *Hyperion's personality is meant to be a parody of the classic hero with a strong sense of justice, but is also a parody of Power Rangers, as well as his many speeches and cheesy lines. **However, he ended up becoming a much more major character as time went on, albeit still having a comedic edge to him. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Automaton Category:Non-Human Category:Non-Mage Category:Characters Category:Character